God Has Two Mommies
by Roxius
Summary: Heather discovered that a passionate kiss was the best way to make Claudia shut up about that accursed God of hers. 20 sentences of Heather X Claudia. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series.

A/N: I liked this pairing long before I even got into the series, actually...

A/N 2: The title is a parody of the children's book 'Heather Has Two Mommies'. I've never read it, for alot of good reasons (the main one being I don't read children's books), but I just thought the title would fit for this particular pairing...

I'll try my best to write an actual fic next time.

* * *

Title: God Has Two Mommies

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: M

Pairing: Heather Mason X Claudia Wolf

Summary: Heather discovered that a passionate kiss was the best way to make Claudia shut up about that accursed God of hers. 20 sentences of Heather X Claudia. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Name**

"Oooh...ah...Heath...Heather...aaaah...Heather...go deeper...oh, Heather...oh...oh God...Alessa!! OH GOD, ALESSAAAAAAAA~!!!"

Heather immediately pulled her face out of Claudia's crotch, threw the British girl a nasty look, and stormed away.

"I'm sorry, Heather; I, uh...I didn't mean to say HER name...you know she means nothing to me anymore-"

"It's too late to take it back now!"

"..."

**2. Hesitate**

Heather felt the breath leave her lungs as she slammed the barrel of her pistol against Claudia's head. This woman...she had caused her so much pain, so much suffering...yet as Heather stared into her eyes...she saw a young girl, alone, confused and afraid. They were more alike than she realized.

**3. Kiss**

It took her quite a while, but Heather finally concluded that a passionate kiss was all it took to make Claudia shut the hell up about her damn God.

**4. Paradise**

Claudia could not wait until the long-lost Paradise was at hand; she and her beloved Alessa would finally be able to live together in peace and harmony...forever.

**5. Shock**

"My God! You and that Claudia girl...together?! After everything that's happened?!!" Douglas actually contemplated suicide for a split-second.

**6. Ice Cream**

"Claudia...what's your favorite flavor of ice cream? I like Vanilla, personally."

"Why, my favorite flavor is whatever flavor God loves best as well..."

Heather facepalmed.

**7. Accent**

Sometimes, Heather just couldn't stand her lover's thick British accent.

**8. Father**

'Dad...I hope you can hear me from up in heaven...because I'm sorry for sleeping with your murderer...'

**9. Affection**

Claudia was not used to showing or receiving love, so it took a while before she was able to truly feel comfortable in Heather's lovely presence.

**10. Hold**

A light blush arose on Claudia's cheeks when Heather grabbed her hand, prompting the shorter-haired blonde to giggle.

**11. Pain**

Heather opened her mouth to scream as she felt the monster's gigantic, deformed penis slide in between her buttocks, but Claudia slapped her silent.

"Let the hatred grow..." the priestess whispered, grinning sinisterly.

**12. Safety**

"Remember," Vincent flashed a smirk, his eyes twinkling from behind his spectacles, "Use protection so the STDs won't spread!"

"I don't have any STDs..." Heather pointed out.

Vincent glanced over at Claudia, who was as red as a tomato. "I wasn't talking about you, Heather...I was talking to Little Miss Herpes next to you..."

"I already told you, it's nothing more than a simple rash, you moron!" Claudia exclaimed. It was bad enough that Vincent brought it up, but in front of her girlfriend, no less!

**13. Hug**

"...What're you doing, Alessa?"

"My name is Heather...and I'm hugging you."

"...Why?"

"Just shut up and let me hug you."

"...Fine..."

**14. Apology**

Claudia couldn't hold back the tears as she whispered a simple "I'm sorry" into Heather's ear, holding her close.

**15. Death**

When Douglas finally reached the room, he found both Heather and Claudia dead, having shot each other at the exact same time. They had both gotten the revenge they seeked in the end.

**16. Why**

"Why...why can't I bring myself to kill you, like I swore I would? You...you killed my father, you fucking bitch..."

**17. Because**

"Because...deep down, your true memories...your true feelings for me...are awakening, my sweet Alessa..."

**18. Irony**

Heather did realize the irony of how she and Claudia had killed each other's fathers, but she never brought it up, especially since that thought usually came to her during sex.

**19. Church**

Whereas Heather slept in on the weekends, Claudia made sure to attend church every Sunday. The people there didn't exactly worship the same God as her, but it was all well and good.

**20. Child**

Heather and Claudia cried out in fury as they chased Valtiel down the hall. The damn monster had kidnapped their daughter, thinking it was God's reincarnation!


End file.
